-FBC: Imperial News- War News 20
War News FUC The last remnants of the Red Federation's naval presence near the Free United Cities have been wiped out after the allies under the leadership of the Falleen Imperial Navy with Vice Admiral P. J. Sinclair in the lead completed their extensive blockade and bombing of FUC and its coasts. Virtually all major coast towns have now either been conquered or, as is the case, with most come under siege of the allied forces from the Navy and the Air Force. Meanwhile, Commandant-General D. J. Rye and the allies continue their offensive towards the capital city of Al Mekka, in an attempt to destroy the Red Federation once and for all. However, the central mountain regions have proved to be extremely brutal and difficult to get through, and many soldiers are not only lost their lives to hostile attacks but also to nature. Nevertheless, allied troops continue their hard battles against the Red Federation's desperate attempt to maintain control over the country. Bassar The allies' attempt to free the second largest island in the Bassar Region has proved to be as great a challenge as the ongoing liberation of the main island. The allies have lost many soldiers on the battlefields and the enemy is not going to surrender any time soon. The hope that FUC and Bassar were liberated before Christmas has failed and the allied forces are still fighting tough and bloody battles against the enemy in FUC and also on the Bassarian islands. In spite of the supremacy of the sea and the air, as well as countless bombings of enemy positions, the enemy is fighting for the very last man on the various tropical islands in the region. But the Bassar Region is extremely important as it will mean a cutoff of the Red Federation's route to the FUC, as well as an important military starting point for the allied war against the Islamic League. Shiha The Straitian reinforcements have together with Shihaian Military conquered major and important areas in the Islamic Republic of Shiha and the first allied bombs have been dropped in the suburbs of the capital city of Hujairah. The allied forces have been divided into two major army groups. The first is a Straitian-Shihaian group that has the Islamic Republic as a target, and the other army group consists of Falleen and Shihaian troops and whose goal is the invasion of the Democratic Republic of Draaz. The Falleen-led group, under the command of Prince Albert Frederick has, however, encountered a very difficult situation as their offensive has been stopped near the city of Mosulad, in Northwest Draaz, by a unified force from Draaz and the Red Federation.The city of Mosulad has thus become the decisive battlefield for the forthcoming development on this front.The Falleen and Shihaian forces have been forced to dig in in close scattered defensive positions while trying to resist the enemy's counterattack. The hope is also that the Straits will be able to send reinforcements from the Islamic Republic if this offensive ends better than in Draaz. Haals The situation in Haals is positive. Such is the message from His Imperial Highness, the Crown Prince. In spite of continued turmoil and instability, as well as civilian chaos, the Crown Prince has confidence in that the good General J. Gray has the capacity to change this situation together with the civilian authorities. On the other hand, the Crown Prince has requested the Imperial Government and High Command for permission to transfer the nearly 5,000 men from the 1st Royal Brigade of the Royal-Imperial Army and the entire 3rd Corps from the 8th Army of nearly 20,000 men to the Cantonosian City Fortress, Everden. Here, the Crown Prince wishes to join the already present Straitians troops in an effort to provide military support to the Cantonos-Crotanosian Coalition, thus beginning the Falleen front in the Far East. Jaharnum The Islamic League's occupation of the Trade Confederation Jaharnum has ended in a chaotic and violent war between the Occupying Power and the Resistance Movement in Jaharnum. The support to the resistance movement has been great for a long time, but especially because of the Islamic League's attempt to force an extremist religious society down on the Jaharian population, as well as the news of the League's many defeat has led to a greater and greater active resistance, which has unstabilized the entire country. However, the cost has been great as many people from the resistance movement, or just generally citizens who have violated minor laws have been executed. There are even rumors of mass graves of dead people from the military, police and state administration but also artists, writers and scholars, etc. Ouruland The Cantonos-Crotanosian led coalition's attempt to recapture the Republic of Ouruland which meant, for example, a retake of the capital, Vilano, has encountered a number of defeats and setbacks. Due to fact that the the Red Federation has managed to build a relatively well-organized communist regime in Ouruland and arm it with heavy weapons. The other reason is the continued use of powerful chemical weapons and other inhuman weapons by the Red Federation - which has caused major losses to the coalition. Nevertheless, the coalition continue to battle the Red Federation, but its strength and power is running low. Far East With the exception of the overseas interests and possessions in Falancrix and the territories in the waters between Crontasia, Suttacasia and Genorcasia, then Cantonos has managed to regain control of its many overseas territories - but primarily because of the victories of the Nilira Alliance against the Red Federation, which has given Cantonos and Crotanos space and the opportunity to use their fleets to regain control. However, the possessions in Falancrix have been long lost to the People's Republic of Bolnominum, and the colonies in the straits between Bolnominum, Ouruland and Jaharnum remain under hostile occupation. In addition, the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition face two other challenges: the front in Ouruland and the liberation of Eastern Cantonos. A task that will be extremely difficult to solve and a task which will be very costly. Nevertheless, Cantonos has managed to re-unity the Alliance of the East under its leadership. Jeet The capital city of Dirana was yesterday captured by the allied forces. The city itself lies in ruins after heavy and devastating figtings, but the allied forces have now taken over control of the most important cities in the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet. With the conquest of the capital, the allies can launch its final long battle against the remaining enemy forces who have retreated into the various mountain regions and rural areas. Jeet has far from surrendered yet, but the conquest of Dirana has largely meant an end of the Red Federation's presence and power in the West. The Malruricaian Confederation Despite the fact that the Malruricaian Confederation in theory is part of the allies or coalition against the Red Federation and Islamic League, the member states of the Malruricaian Confederation have never really been part of the war - as the member states throughout the now two-year long war has been hit by first an invasion by the Red Federation, followed by countless of revolutions and popular uprisings, and now it is hit by civil war between the current governments and radical militias and terrorist groups from both the left and right wing.. Thanks to the Arum Federation's naval base in and close ties with the Republic of Balcum, President Antonio Aguilar and the liberal government of Balcum has managed to keep the enemy away. Balcum is the country in the Confederation, where peace is close to be made, as Arum early on has focused on helping Balcum to defeat the Red Federation and the various militias. By contrast, the Republic of Balchepra is strongly weakened by war and conflict. President Eugenio Montero Ríos and his liberal government have more or less only control over the capital city of Fadrid and the surrounding areas, while the rest of the country is divided between socialists and ultra-nationalists. In addition, much indicate that Vanossium has not forgotten their nationalist friends in Balchepra, and much suggest that Vanossium supports a larger right wing nationalist group in Balchepra. To the north lies the Kingdom of Kaller where Prime Minister Francisco Alexandre, in the company of King Christopher V, married to Queen Freya I, sister of His Imperial Majesty - met with the Falleen advisors who have been sent to the country to help the Kallerian Kingdom against a very strong and armed socialist rebellion. However, the presence of Falleentium in Kaller has also meant that nationalists on the right wing have reinforced their opposition against Prime Minister Francisco Alexandre's liberal-led government. The Republic of Janallara under President Francisco Silvela and his conservative government, on the other hand, have chosen to form a coalition with their right wing colleges in an attempt to avoid collapse but also to combat the socialist uprising. President Silvela has also condemned Falleentium's decision to send staff to the Malruricaian Confederation as well as the countries who have received them. There is also a lot of evidence that Vanossium has also invested considerable amount of resources in Janallara to gain influence there. To the north lies the Kingdom of Vallara, a nation which are fighting a hard fight for the protection of the country's stability and cohesion. Prime Minister José Jorge Loureiro's liberal-conservative government is under severe pressure from both socialist and ultra-nationalist rebels and Queen Sophie's popularity as regent is not great (the Falleen Crown Princess Anna is the daughter of Queen Sophie III and King Carlos I). The Republic of Falvara is the second country that has received assistance from Falleentium, and the social democratic government under President Felipe González has welcomed this help. Finally, we have the Kingdom of Mallra, which is the third and last country that has received the Falleen help. Liberal Prime Minister Ernesto Ribeiro has even decided to add the Falleen staff directly into the Mallraian Military as Mallra (along with Falvara) is the country hardest hit by radicals from the extreme right. In addition, Mallra was also one of the few countries which were directly invaded by the Red Federation. Generally speaking, the entire Confederation is hit by civil war between government forces and radical militias from the left and right. At least, confrontations between the individual members of the Confederation have not occured, although they have been very close to several times. But with the increasing interference of Vanossium and the Alliance, it may end with this. Enemy secrets in Cint!? Cantonosian intelligence reports about military installations and secret bases in South Cint. The amount of information in intelligence is few, but it is a fact that the People's Republic of Bolnominum has a larger military air and naval base in the southernmost parts of the Cint Region. Category:Historical Battles